


All the colors of the mix

by tickedtabbyflower



Series: The hiccup trials [2]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is trying to choke down Armand's remedies as well as bring up the memories of what he use to do to get rid of such a problem. The question is if he'll be able to remember in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the colors of the mix

Armand had already mixed four batches of 'remedies' for the hiccups, each one tasting worse than the last. The fact that each had completely different colors and ingredients had amused him until he'd gotten to the last cup of odd mix. The first had carrots, celery, and strawberries with vinegar, which he'd immediately went to spit back out. The second had vinegar, chocolate, and something he was afraid to ask about. It had tasted fine, but had immediately made the hiccups worse. The third one he'd simply refused to ask what was in, barely sticking a finger in to taste before insisting that he wouldn't drink it. It was the last one... He already felt nauseous from the last three and this one didn't look any more appealing.  
Daniel stared at the cup of mixed liquid in front of him with a grimace. Somehow Armand had gotten the idea that mixing ginger, lemon, and apple juice together in a blender would cure the hiccups. The concoction had a rather potent smell and a scary looking color. "Armand, I don't.. 'Hic' ..think this will work." He replied, trying not to gag at the thought of drinking it.  
Amber eyes turned to him with a slight smile. "Nonsense, Daniel. Ginger is good for curing stomach ailments. The lemon will help and the apple juice is to cut the sourness of both." Well, he couldn't argue the logic, being he didn't really know much about health foods anyway. Sighing in frustration, he held his nose and took a large gulp. "Ack... 'Hic'.." His face contorted at the mix of flavors. "This is disg.'hic'.ting!" He cried, setting the cup on the table while violets turned a glare to the redheaded immortal .  
Armand shrugged. "It was worth a try, darling. Besides, I don't see you coming up with anything." He replied. At that moment his drunken mind decided to work, spitting up images from when he was a boy and had went to his grandma's with the hiccups."Sugar." The demon stared at him for a moment. "Come again?" "Sugar. A spoonful usually clears up hiccups. If not then we can try salt." Armand smiled before going over to where the creamer sat near the coffee pot. Grabbing two of the granulated packets, he brought them over to set them in Daniel's open hand. " Anything else?"  
Daniel stood, setting the packets on the counter. "Yeah. It's better to mix it into water than to try taking by itself." He replied. Grabbing a cup and quickly filling it, he moved to open the sugar packets. "What if you mix the salt in there with it? Wouldn't that kill two tries in one?" The thought made Daniel grimace, but it was too late. Armand was already scouring the kitchen for a salt shaker.


End file.
